


Revenge is Served Best When Will's in Control

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Will, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Eventual Romance, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, I used a shit ton of Tumblr posts in this, M/M, Revenge, Sexy Will Graham, Single Curl of Seduction, Will Graham Isn't Taking Any Shit, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had a plan. He was going to get his revenge on Dr. Lecter and look damn good while doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Served Best When Will's in Control

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of humor. If you recognize something in here, it's because I took inspiration from a lot of Tumblr posts both in the fandom and outside the fandom. I do not own those posts.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Alright, what are you looking for?"

Will stared up at the young woman who was going to be cutting his hair. He usually went to her to get trims because she was simply better than any of the barbers in Quantico and she knew how he liked his curls to look, but he had come on a day he usually didn't, looking determined. So she was able to guess that he was in for something different today.

"I have a plan to get revenge on someone. I'm going to make their life hell while looking irresistible as I do it."

Will had decided to just let the Ripper go down with Chilton. That was, if Hannibal could control himself. Will had a knack for revenge and he was going to torment Hannibal in the best of ways.

Hannibal wanted to be his friend, Will was going to make him want more. And then not give it to him.

Melanie set him up in the chair and began spritzing his head with a water bottle. "Now are we talking [sophisticated-gentlemen-who-is-better-than-you-in-every-way](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a0/2a/58/a02a583ee51bfd92fef40d1029696533.jpg) or more of a [I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it-and-you-won't-be-able-to-resist-me](https://tvatemywardrobe.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/will-graham.jpg), kind of style?"

"The latter," Will smiled mischievously.

"Okay. Thankfully you have natural curls and waves so I'm going to show you the style I use on my girlfriend. Just a little trim on the sides. Your hair getting longer is actually a benefit to us."

So she snipped away a few times and smiled as she bobbed her head to the music playing in the shop next door.

The comb ran through his hair a few times, before she ordered him to stand and bow, allowing her to muss his hair up to dislodge any more of the cut strands. She ran the comb through a few more times and told him to be seated when she was satisfied.

"Now comes the style. You will have to begin using leave in conditioner to keep your hair softer, but that won't cost you too much."

She turned his chair around so he couldn't look at the mirror and began her slow separating of his brown locks, a look on concentration in place. She fiddled a few times and even dropped a strip of hair over his brow and smiled when it curled in place.

"Luckily, short hair dries quickly."

She turned the seat around to let him see himself. He looked good, he'd admit.

"I call this the Single Curl of Seduction," Melanie smirked deviously.

It fit perfectly.

Will paid for the styling, a few bottles of the suggested hair product, and left a tip because in times of need, Melanie was the one to go to.

Now came the shopping.

Will always had saved up his money, having felt no need to buy things he didn't want or need. But he was playing a game with Hannibal now and he wanted to win. Will never played to get even because even was boring and it got him no satisfaction.

He played to win.

He would win this.

It was easy to convince the women in the shop that he had an accident and had to use his friend's clothing until he could get new clothes. His shirts had always been several sizes too large because he was too lazy to get the right size or to get them tailored.

His charm - though not utilized often - was still available to him even after all this time. The women advised him on patterns and how to properly mesh colors. Fabrics that were best. Styles that complimented his appearance.

"I also want to get revenge on someone and I need to look extremely good while doing it."

It was like a covert operation. Sly looks passed back and forth and the women shared a mischievous look.

"Don't worry, sir. We've got you covered."

* * *

Will looked himself up and down and nodded appreciatively. Just because he didn't always focus on his looks didn't mean that he didn't appreciate them. He just didn't think they were something to get hyped up over.

But now… well, he looked good.

With a firm nod, Will concluded, "I'd fuck me."

With a small spritz of his new cologne, Will smirked and departed. The game was important and he wasn't going to lose this.

* * *

Those six seconds before Hannibal opened the door to the office were trying. Will had distanced himself, taken a deep breath to calm down, and put on his new mask, which was just a mixture of himself and Hannibal.

The door opened and he turned slowly, making sure he got the full effect in whilst he did so.

"Hello, Will."

Two seconds of watching each other. Hannibal's dark eyes flitted over every inch of Will in those two seconds.

"May I come in?" asked the former professor, voice deliberately silky and low.

"Do you intend to point a gun at me?"

 _Oh dear,_ Hannibal, _no I do not._

Still, Will took slow, measured steps toward the open doorway, shoulders lifting in the smallest of shrugs. "Not tonight."

He slid into the office and looked around, remembering the last time he had been there. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Only you."

Will hid a smile, "You kept my standing appointment open?"

"Now you're right on time."

How had Will never noticed that slight raspy quality to the doctor's accent before? It was kind of hot.

With a deep breath, Will said, "I have to deal with you. And my… feelings about you." Just a little slip in there. Some intense emotion to get his point across only slightly. Give Hannibal something to ponder while they speak.

"I think it's best if I do that directly."

A second, only a second passed, but it was heavy.

"First you have to grieve for what is lost and what has changed."

A sarcastic huff, "I've changed. _You_ changed me."

"The friendship that we had is over. The Chesapeake Ripper's over."

Will snorted, "It had to be Miriam, didn't it? She was compelled to take his life so she could take her own back."

That was her method of getting even with the man she perceived as her tormentor.

"How would you take _your_ life back?" Hannibal asked. Meaning, 'are you going to shoot me as well?'

Will cocked a single brow and turned to face his former friend, now opponent. "I'd like to resume my therapy." He then moved a few paces to the left and tossed his suit coat over the back of his usual chair. Will sat with a grace that he rarely showed anyone and waited for Hannibal to serve the ball.

Hannibal blinked thrice, before moving to sit as well, crossing his leg like he preferred to. His hands folded over his lap and he asked, "Where shall we begin?"

Will hummed. "I have a story for you, Dr. Lecter. Something for you to think about. To help you understand where we are currently at in life and what my intentions are… so to speak. Just so you don't come to the wrong conclusion."

Hannibal merely blinked at him and waved a prompting hand.

Will settled himself in for a few minutes of storytelling.

"When I was in high school, I hadn't hit puberty like everyone else. I was still dainty, hairless, and relatively feminine in appearance. Got a lot of attention from boys mistaking me for a girl. I got picked on by a group of senior girls for it and they continuously bothered me and called me a faggot."

Will shrugged, "I wasn't bothered because they weren't wrong. Not right, but not wrong. So I ignored them until they began to act out in an attempt to bother me and that was when I… got my revenge."

Will's smile could put the Grinch to shame. It was so devious it made him want to cackle evilly.

"So as an experienced pickpocket, I stole the keys to the leader's Buick, right from her purse, and skipped the entire day of school to drive around the three nearby cities where I double parked it, parked it in front of fire hydrants, blocked driveways, and I even left it on a bridge. Needless to say, when I finished, there were over twenty tickets that amassed over three thousand dollars."

His genius scared him sometimes, really.

"I took the vehicle back to school, took the tickets and crushed them up. While the last class of the day was in progress, I popped the lock on her locker and shoved the tickets at the bottom, hiding them. A month later, her father burst in the classroom demanding to know why he was getting charges for tickets on a car he wasn't using. Publically, he made her clean out her locker where every ticket was stored and she was lead out of the school by him as he screamed about the now tripled price of the owed tickets, how his credit had taken a major hit, and how she was going to be 'grounded forever'."

Will allowed it to sink it for a bit, before adding. "To get her friends off my back, I simply stole some of my dad's smokes and kept the packs they came in. I then slipped them into their bags and went to the school nurse, crying that my friends were going to die of lung cancer because they were smoking. Two were pulled from the school and the last was expelled."

And the lesson to all of this was… don't mess with Will Graham.

Will stood then and sent Hannibal a saucy smile. "I'm glad we had this talk, Dr. Lecter. I'll see you next week!"

He sauntered from the office, plans already working. Revenge à la Graham was always the best.

* * *

Hannibal had assumed that when Will told him about his great revenge plan, it would involve exposing him as the Chesapeake Ripper. Now… he wasn't so sure.

At the store the following week, an entire rack of wine bottles fell apart the moment he touched it, sending all the bottles crashing to the floor and making him pay several hundred dollars in remuneration.

When it happened at the same shop the next day, he was permanently banned from the shop. They put his photograph up and everything.

A week later, in the morning, he found that his car had been moved about ten feet up the curb, blocking a fire hydrant. A ticket was held under his left windshield wiper.

Later that day he received a call from a small clinic thanking him for his 'kind donation' to their practice. It was a Veterinarian clinic, that mostly catered to canines. Apparently, Hannibal had donated ten thousand dollars to them.

Two weeks in a row of these occurrences happening and Will never mentioned them. Never gave any indication that he knew about them. They simply held their discussions and helped Jack every now and then.

Within the next week, Hannibal was banned from every shop he preferred to go to in order to acquire his chosen fare.

It was no longer a coincidence that this all happened after Will's little story. Will was somehow doing this to him… as revenge. He didn't know how, but he knew Will was doing it.

Alana had noticed that he was on edge and that he had even less time for her than usual because he had to travel farther to purchase the necessities for his meals. Add on the stress of his clients, and the overall annoyance he felt every time Will walked in the door looking innocent as an angel but as attractive as a devil, and Hannibal was a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

"You're looking a little tense, Dr. Lecter," remarked Will as he sipped the substandard wine Hannibal had poured for him. It was the best he could find on such short notice.

"I _am_ feeling tense," admitted the older man. It was obvious and lying wasn't going to earn him any favors.

"I guess that relationship of yours isn't worth the effort you thought it was, huh?"

Before Hannibal could think more about those words, his cellphone rang. First, he was sure he had it on silent. Second, while it came from his phone, it wasn't the ringtone he had set. Hannibal would never choose hip hop as something worth listening to.

He sent Will an apologetic look and turned away to answer.

It was Alana. In no short words, she told him that she couldn't continue seeing him anymore because she didn't feel comfortable in their relationship. That he was thinking about Will more than her, that he was willing to use illegal drugs on his almost patient, and to make it worse… that he was just too old for her.

Hannibal pressed the End Call button and stared at Will, who was 'innocently' sipping his wine.

"How are you doing it?" he finally asked, unable to help himself.

Will shrugged, "She got self righteous over all the treatments that Chilton used on me while I was stuck in the BSHCI, acting as if you were better. I gladly popped her bubble and told her that you had actually used a lot of those methods on me but had given me different explanations on what they were supposed to do. She's disappointed."

Will was shaking his head and making tsking noises repeatedly. "I know I'm sexier, Dr. Lecter, but to ignore your girlfriend in favor of me is a bit cold. After you went through _so much trouble_ to gain her romantic attentions too."

Will flashed him a toothy grin that was all cheek.

Naughty boy. This little game between them had certainly gotten interesting.

Now how did he respond?

* * *

** A/N: THE FIRST IS DONE! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


End file.
